


Rain

by PhoenixDown (SekseeDragoness)



Series: Sefikura Week 2020 [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Full of fluff, Happy Ending, I wish someone would pay for a vacation for me for my birthday!, M/M, Rain, Sefikura Week 2020, Seph is a wee bit angsty in this, Sephiroth REALLY thinks too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekseeDragoness/pseuds/PhoenixDown
Summary: Sefikura Week 2020 Day 3: Rain.Sephiroth has every reason to loathe the rain, which is exactly why he takes Cloud to Costa Del Sol for his 21st Birthday.Not a drop of rain in sight...
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Sefikura Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612078
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Sefikura (Sephiroth/Cloud) Week - Yearly Event





	Rain

Sephiroth has hated the rain for as long as he can remember.  
As a young child, his only respite from the sterile labs and the pain they brought him was when he was outside in the gardens with Professor Gast, learning about different uses for plants.  
Rain meant he couldn't go out in the gardens and the fresh air.  
Rain meant being stuck indoors where he might catch Hojo's attention and be put through more testing or experiments.

When he was moved to Midgar and placed in the army, the hatred of rain only grew as he was forced to do drills, rain, hail or shine. And he was pretty sure the instructors loved putting them through the hardest drills when it was raining the hardest. He was pretty sure that they got some kind of sick pleasure out of their suffering.  
The heat he could ignore.  
Hail didn't happen often enough for him to care about one way or the other, though it was irksome.  
Rain though. Oh, it was the bane of his existence. Not only did it weigh them down with their waterlogged clothing and packs, but the mud it produced clung to everything. To the present day, if he heard the squelching, sucking sound of a boot being dragged out of mud, his eye twitched.

His hatred became overwhelmingly worse during the Wutai War.  
Stuck in a humid, sticky jungle, under constant hit and run ambushes, one would imagine that the rains would bring at least some small form of relief.  
But no, it just made everything infinitely worse, as it never just 'rained' it Wutai. It was a blinding, deafening onslaught of water that hit the men and the plants with such intensity that it made it damned near impossible to hear yourself think.

By the end of the war, it had also been the Rain and the illness that came with it, that had made it clear to everyone who had spent any time there with him, that he wasn't like them.   
Not one person, SOLDIER or regular army, has come away from the place without developing some kind of illness or malady.  
Except for the Demon of Wutai.  
It was just one more thing to show that he wasn't human.

It also didn't help, with lugging the amount of hair around that he had, which was already a task in discipline. But when it was saturated, not only did it feel like his head was being dragged down by the weight, but it flowed differently, which threw off his precision and balance while fighting.  
Sure, he was probably the only one to even notice the minute difference it made, but it irritated him.

This was why, when he decided that he was going to take Cloud away on a weekend holiday for his 21st birthday, the obvious destination was Costa Del Sol.  
Sunshine, beaches, cocktails, and swimsuits. It was the perfect combination.  
Of course, Cloud, being a pale-skinned, light-haired boy from a cold mountainous region would need plenty of sunscreen. But Sephiroth was more than willing to take the time to help him apply it regularly.

The transport had gotten them to the ShinRa Villa late in the afternoon on Friday, leaving them with three nights and two full days to spend enjoying the place.

They had dropped their baggage off and gone for a walk along the beach to watch the sunset, before finding a nice seaside restaurant to have a romantic dinner together.  
They were both tired from a full day of work and travel, so they had headed straight back to the villa afterward to enjoy a quiet drink before heading to bed early, so that they would be well-rested for the next day as they both wanted to be up before the sun, to watch it rise.

Saturday had started with an exploration of the town, buying useless trinkets to take back to their friends and in Cloud's case, send to his Mother. Then they headed back down to the beach to try their hands at everything from surfing and jet skiing, to fishing and even sandcastle building.  
Once the sun had set, they joined in with the local nighttime festivities that were always going on in the tourist town. Trying countless different cocktails and foods while dancing to the local bands that were playing in different locations along the foreshore.  
It had been a fun, but exhausting day and they had both collapsed into bed that night with barely a mumbled 'goodnight', before they were both asleep.

Their last day was on Cloud's actual birthday and they both felt a need to just relax and spend the day enjoying the scenery.  
They had been relaxing on the deck most of the morning, occasionally going down to the water for a dip in the waves. Just before lunch, they went for a walk along the beach together, trying out some of the local delicacies from the various kiosk along the foreshore.  
They then spent the afternoon exploring the rockpools, Sephiroth taking a ridiculous amount of photos and videos of Cloud's excited reactions to all of the "cute widdle cwitters' in the tidepools.

The day had been perfect and he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so relaxed and happy (likely because he had never been that relaxed or happy before).  
They were walking back towards the villa, where Sephiroth had made sure that a romantic dinner would be waiting for them, to be followed by a specialty birthday cake that he had ordered and hidden in the back of the fridge that morning while Cloud had been in the shower.

Sephiroth had been so caught up in watching his cute blond lover, that he didn't notice of the sky darkening and the sudden drop in temperature until he saw a small frown form on Cloud's face as he looked up at the sky.  
Before he could register anything more, the heavens opened up and showered down upon them.  
Cloud was watching in confusion as some of the other beach-goers yelled and packed up their belongings in a flurry of activity.

Sephiroth's mood had plummeted. His perfect plans had been ruined.  
They were going to eat a romantic dinner while enjoying the final sunset of their holiday and then he would surprise Cloud with the birthday cake for dessert.  
It was all a waste now. The sunset would be nothing more than a dank, cloudy horizon of gloom and they would both be wet, cold and miserable when they got back to the villa.

Sephiroth's thoughts about how much he loathed the rain, ground to a halt as he heard one of the most beautiful sounds his ears had ever been graced with.  
Cloud was laughing.  
It wasn't the awkward, shy little giggle he usually let out in public. It was a full-bodied, joy-filled, 'I don't care if the whole world hears me' kind of laugh.  
He watched in wonder as the man danced around in the rain, his arms spread wide as if trying to catch every drop of water.

He hadn't realized he was smiling until Cloud turned around and reached out to him, silently asking him to join in.  
He shook his head and laughed as he scooped the blond up into a hug and spun him around.  
When he set him back down, he was dragged into a kiss "This has been the best birthday ever. Thanks, Seph"  
Sephiroth's heart melted at those words and he couldn't help but smile at the emotion he saw in his love's eyes.

As they headed back to the villa, hand-in-hand, Sephiroth decided that maybe not all rain was bad.  
He wasn't sure exactly why it had made his lover so happy, but if he got to see the man so unabashedly happy because of it, he didn't really care.   
Bring on the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> So this spawned a second part as well, which will be posted on Day 6 of Sefikura Week...
> 
> No smut yet. (Gotta wait til Day 5 for that *wink wink*)
> 
> Again, all of these fics are part of the same AU. This part takes place once their relationship has been going strong for about a year (Yes, Cloud is older in this setting, you will get more idea about timing in tomorrows fic, which is part two of the 2nd day's prompt... dunno if that made sense, but oh well.)
> 
> Shit gets crazy from here, so... buckle up, bitches. We're going for a ride!


End file.
